Squidward Tentacles
Squidward2 Q. 3 Tentacles4 is one of the main characters of the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. He is the neighbor between SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star. He is a turquoise octopus who lives in a house shaped like an Easter Island head. He works as the cashier of the Krusty Krab, a job he absolutely loathes. Squidward is a very selfish individual and displays an unjustified air of superiority. He also has at least 492 self-portraits (according to the episode "Not Normal") and is delusional about his talents, such as playing the clarinet, though nobody around him considers him to be very good, except sometimes SpongeBob and Patrick. Although Squidward's name contains the word "squid," he has been confirmed to be an octopus in many interviews and episodes.56789 The series' animators believed that giving him eight tentacles would have made him look burdened and would be too difficult to animate, which is why he is normally depicted with six limbs. Notable exceptions are the live-action sequence in "Pressure" and briefly in "Sold!," in which he is seen with eight legs. A squid has ten limbs, unlike Squidward. In Character Elimination 64, he was placed on Team Ice Cube with Spongebob and Patrick, however, he almost got eliminated in episode 14 when he and Kid Danger left Team Ice Cube, lucky for Squidward, Team Ed choose him to be on the team, while Kid Danger gets eliminated. but Squidward did got eliminated in episode 19. Personality Squidward is arrogant, self-centered, grumpy, sarcastic, snobby, bad tempered, rude, mean, and easily annoyed. He views the world in such a negative aspect that he rarely is seen greeting anyone with a smile. He loathes his job at the Krusty Krab, and while this doesn't interfere with his ability to perform it well, it doesn't mean he can't get over his dislike with the ones he works with. However despite his hatred for his job and the constant abuse and misfortune from having it, he very rarely ever quits and never considers looking for better employment. It is most likely he puts up with it out of pure laziness and stubborn pride out of the fact that he expects to let benefits come to him rather than actually trying, such as in "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" and "New Leaf" when Mr. Krabs threatens to fire him and Squidward lets this threaten him to go along with what he's getting dragged into against his will. It is revealed in a flashback of "The Original Fry Cook" that he insists on remaining at the Krusty Krab until his clarinet career pays off, regardless of if it never does. Other examples include "Can You Spare a Dime?," in which upon quitting the Krusty Krab and becoming homeless due to not finding (or looking for) a new job. After being taken in by SpongeBob, Squidward becomes a pushy mooch and consistently ignores by choice or out of obliviousness to SpongeBob's hints for him to at least attempt to look for a new job. In "Banned in Bikini Bottom," after the Krusty Krab is closed down, rather than trying to search for himself a new job, he waits around with SpongeBob watching Mr. Krabs wallow in depression. In "Goodbye, Krabby Patty," after getting officially fired from the Krusty Krab Squidward takes pettiness to this, but sees this as an opportunity to follow his dreams, only to find out that he needs better experience than 17 years as a cashier. Yet rather than trying to actually search for a better, more helpful job, he begs for SpongeBob help him get employed at the Krusty Krab Museum. The most recent example is "The Check-Up" when a nurse threatens to have the Krusty Krab permanently closed, Squidward ends up deciding to help SpongeBob rather than ditching to let him do it himself, stating that if the Krusty Krab is closed down, he would "have to get a real job." One of the reasons why Squidward is often arrogant and bad tempered is having to put up with SpongeBob's boisterous behavior, which sometimes leads him to make plans to get him to stop. Despite his grumpy nature, Squidward does have a caring heart deep down inside, and when he realizes his plans have caused either harm or emotional pain to those he ridiculed, he is quick to realize the error of his ways and make up for it while he can. Occasionally, such as in "Krab Borg," Squidward is seen teaming up with SpongeBob, or even caring about him. Adversaries * Spongebob (to a degree) * Patrick (to a degree) Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Team Ice Cube